Avengers Next Generation
by MeBeVioliner
Summary: When the Avengers finally settle down, their kids turn out more like them than they'd hoped. Rted K For mild language. FOR NOW... Please comment !
1. First Fight

"… Are you sure about this?" Tony Stark *Iron Man* watched as his son, Aaron, shot 6 cyborgs before being tackled out of the air by 3 others.

Natasha *Black Widow* shrugged. "Not really." Her son, Brandon, was jumping from 'borg to 'borg, decapitation them with ease.

Steve *Captain America* was watching his daughter, Mary Anne, toss HIS shield through a cyborgs torso. "… Wow. Our kids… Just… Wow."

Clint *Hawkeye* nodded, running a hand through his hair as his twins, Lucas and Lucy, easily fired three arrows before landing a summersault perfectly. He was impresses. They were the youngest, at age 12.

Bruce *Hulk* was busy watching in shock as Hector roared in rage, throwing a cyborg at least 4 blocks.

"My… Little girl…? Is a beast of war…?" Thor stared as Beatrix (roman, 'Traveler',) slammed her hammer through a 'borgs head.

The Avengers all stared at the TV as their kids fought with the robots. The fight had been going on for over an hour, and they had agreed not to interfere.

Tony bit his nails as Aaron was slammed by another 'borg into a building, shattering glass everywhere. Steve gasped as Mary Anne was shoved back by another, bending her wrist at an angle. Natasha winced when Brandon was thrown from a cyborgs back, landing awkwardly on his ankle. Clint clenched his teeth as Lucas realized he was out of arrows, and Lucy was down to only 3. Bruce struggled with the 'Other Guy' when Hector was barley visible under the cyborgs. Thor was cursing the cyborgs creator to the realm of Hades while Beatrix struggled to call the hammer as cyborgs drew in.

The kids, meanwhile, had no worry whatsoever.

"Yo! Lucy! Heads up~!" Lucas shouted as a cyborg approached from behind.

The girl ducked at her brother stabbed a robot just behind her with his bow. She lifted hers and fired her last arrow directly above Mary Anne's head, grabbing the attention of the cyborgs.

It was just the distraction Mary had needed.

With a grunt, she yanked her shield out of the wall it had been wedged in. She pounded it into a robots head before jumping clear over another's. With a morbid grin, she noticed Brandon being circled by a group of robots.

Brandon hissed through his teeth and dodged from a blast of light from the cyborg, diving under another. He was about to call for help when he heard Mary Anne.

"… The hell…?" Brandon didn't finih as Mary, using her shield as a battering ram, knocked 3 robots to the ground before kicking an arm from a 4th.

"… I-I could've handled that." He sniffed.

"Like hell you could."

The duo glanced up as Beatrix shouted curses at a group of cyborgs that we clinging to her. She snarled foul things that shouldn't be repeated as she gouged out wired and circuits from each one.

The green giant, Hector, ripped every cyborg he came into contact with limb from limb with ease.

Mary blinked at the sight before giggling, shooting an eye roll at Brandon.

"HELL YEAH!" Aaron was laughing like a madman, shooting anything moving without a pulse.

Kids: 237. Robots:… 2.

The parents watched, jaw-dropped, as their kids high-fived each other. Dozens of cyborgs lay scattered across the road.

"Dear God…" Tony tilted his head as his son flew across the screen, flipping and turning with ease, laughing all the while.

"Our kids…" Natasha shook her head.

"… Are AWESOME!" Clint laughed as the twins high-fived, fist-bumped, then head-butted.

Bruce smiled as his son shrank back to his (Rather attractive) teenage form. "Normal again."

"So~ Let's head back to Stark Towers."

"Jarvis makes the best brownies~" Beatrix grinned.

Hector's stomach growled on cue, and the group laughed.

"We're home~!" Aaron called, greeted by the sound of their (Single) parents standing and rushing into the room.

"Nice job, kiddo." Tony ruffled his son's hair.

"Da-aad! I'm 14! Quit it!" He laughed and pushed his father's hand away.

"Daddy!" The twins squeaked as their father lifted them off the ground in a hug.

"I'm so glad you two are okay~!" He laughed. But as he put them down, he glared. He added quietly, "You scare me like that, or take that long to finish the job again, you lose your bows for a week."

Hector and his father shook hands awkwardly, deciding not to hug as he had been thrown into a dumpster.

Beatrix smiled at her father. "Did I hold the hammer right, this time?"

"Yes, my princess, of course." He chuckled.

Brandon hugged his mom, asking about a more advances 720 –spin.

Mary Anne sat back on one of the couches in the room. She knew her father was probably out somewhere, with better things to worry about than his-

"MaryKinns!"  
-… Or jumping onto the couch with her, suffocating her in a "Hug".

"H-Hey… Dad?" She squeaked.

"Yes, dear`?" He seemed so happy to know she was safe.

"Y'know, there's this thing… It's called BREATHING…!" She managed to say.

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Steve released his grip, sitting back on the couch. "My bad."

Mary Anne laughed lightly, hugging her father again.

Trelos glared at the orb with a growl. The 17 year old hated how much they all loved each other. While his father was off in Asgard's prisons, rotting away. But he'd get them back.

"Those damn Avengers will pay…" He hissed.

With a snarl, the raven-haired boy hurled the orb across the room, shattering it against the wall.


	2. Crashes and Crushes

Handsome or not, Hector snored like a monster. Well, like the Hulk he was.

Beatrix snored just as loudly, matching a God's shout for volume.

And Mary Anne couldn't stand it.

"_Shut up_!" She snarled, throwing a pillow at the girls head. She hadn't slept all night, and needed her rest after thee fight.

Beatrix caught it neatly, not bothering to open her eyes more than a sliver. "You dare try to attack me, naïve?"

"Yes. Yes I do." The older hissed. "I don't sound like the sound of thunder in my sleep, thank you very much!"  
"Well, pardon my father for being the God of Lightning!" Beatrix grabbed her hammer, sitting up.

"You want to fight, daddy's girl?" Mary reached for her father's shield.

"Go to Hades."

Brandon chuckled. They had no clue he was sitting on the support beams, watching every move. He winced with a grin as Bea's hammer grinded against Mary's shield.

Lucy's face dropped in front of his, upside-down. "Why are you up here?"

Brandon squealed, almost losing his balance. "L-Lucy? Goddammit, what have I told you about following me?"  
"Not to."

Brandon sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Where's your brother?"  
"Right here." Lucas' face appeared beside Lucy's.

"… Of course."

"…Of course." A sarcastic whisper came from overhead.

Mary Anne froze and the sound. She let out a strangled squeal as Bea's hammer crashed against her shield again. "Wait! Waitwaitwait, _Wait! _I call time-out!"

"There are no time-out's in war, fool!" Beatrix snarled.

"Then thank God this isn't war!" She snapped back.

She glanced up, and saw two masses of blonde hair hanging down. A deep brunette was just in front of them.

"He is quite attractive."  
"_What?" _Mary snarled, whirling to face Bea.

She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So~ You _do_ have feelings for the Widow's son~?"

Mary blushed furiously. "S-shut up!"

"S-shut up!" Mary hissed from below.

Remembering what he had been up the support beams for, Brandon turned away from the twins. "Did you hear what they were talking about?"  
Lucas grinned. "Yeah bro, they were talkin about yo-"  
"Yo-yo's! The were just talking about yo-yo's." Lucy laughed lightly, her hand clamped across her brothers mouth. She was close friends with Mary, and knew about her long-time crus.

"Mph? Mm-mm!" Lucas shook his head.

Lucy hissed in his ear. "Shut it. I'll put an arrow through your skull!"  
"Mmph!"  
"Girl's Code of Honor." She muttered. To Brandon, she added, "He was going to talk about something ina-pro-pro."

Brandon blinked.

_Crrr-__**kk-kkkk-**__**Krk!**_

The trio froze. Brandon's eye's drifted to the support beam he was sitting on. Another crack appeared.

_**Crrr-Kk**_!

The twins glanced at each other, on a different (more stable) beam.

**Krr-Pop!**

"Son of a bit-" Brandon started to say as the beam collapsed.

Lucy frantically reached for his arm, but he was already down to earth.

Hector woke up when a dull thunk sounded across the room. He sat up to see an unconscious Brandon bleeding on the floor.

"…-He okay?" "…-So." "…..-And hit his head pretty hard." "…-Son! Fell off a beam. Thought I taught him better." "…- Not good."  
Brandon's head was spinning. He could only pick up on certain parts of a conversation between blackouts. A dull throbbing was coming from the back of his skull, and it _hurt._

"Ow…" He muttered.

"Oh!" A gasp sounded beside him. "You're awake!"

"Do I have to be?"  
The girl chuckled.

"Uh… I kinda can't really see you… Who am I talking to right now?" Brandon muttered groggily.

"Mary Anne. By the way… Nice Hello-Kitty boxers."

Brandon shot up. She'd seen his underwear? Glancing down, he noticed he was wearing a hospital gown. But the blankets covered him.

He turned to see the blond doubled over laughing.

"Oh, man! You actually wear _Hello-Kitty_ boxers? Okay, okay, n-not-" Mary tried to stop laughing, but failed hopelessly. "N-Not funny…! Alright, YES, it's funny as hell!"

"Shut up!"

The door to his room opened. Tony poked his head in. "Hey, smooth moves out there kid."

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." Brandon growled.

"Oh, yeah, just a heads up?"  
"What?"  
"If you move too much, you'll re-open your stitches and bleed to death."

"… Why do you sound so damn cheerful about that?"

Tony shrugged. "Idunno. Later!"  
The door closed behind the older man.

Mary Anne had stopped laughing and grinned at him. "Try not to die, okay?"  
"No promises."  
She rolled her eyes and stood, walking to the door. "See you later."

Mary Anne glanced into the room. It had been 3 hours since she left to go home. About 9 o'clock.

Brandon was asleep.

Mary sighed in relief. _He's okay_, was her only thought. Walking beside his bed, she noticed a note.

_Brandon,_

_We heard you fell off a beam? After stalking girls? Wow. We knew you were a freak, but that much of an idiot? And a flat-out loser! Nice going, jack ass! When you get back to school, we'll be sure to give you a warm welcome. Or, y'know, NOT!_

_ 3, Your pals, Chris, Mac, Ian_

Mary felt her eye twitch as she stiffly out the note down. She couldn't stand the bullies Brandon dealt with.

Sighing, she sat at the foot of his hospital bed, noticing a deep frown on his face. _He must've fallen asleep after reading the note_, Mary thought.

She was about to leave when she heard Brandon mutter something in his sleep.

"_She's so damn cute…"_ He flipped onto his other side.

A wide grin spread across Mary's face she leaned down, kissing his cheek lightly.

She walked to the door, casting a glance back at him. "So cute…" She sighed.

As soon as the door shut, Brandon bolted upright in his bed.

He giggled slightly, rubbing his cheek. "She thinks I'm cute…!"


	3. Those Awkward Moments

"… Hm." Stark Towers echoed the sound as Mary leaned against a wall.

Beatrix raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mary to respond.

"… Dare." She nodded.

Bea grinned. "False choice."

Lucy snickered beside the blond. "You're screwed."  
Mary blinked.

"_**No! Not gonna happen! No way in goddamn fucking hell am I gonna**_-…"  
Brandon, Aaron, Hector and Lucas glanced up as the heard Mary Anne roaring about something.

"Guess the girls are playing, too…" Aaron chuckled.

Lucas blew a strand of blond hair from his eyes. He nodded to Brandon, who had been released from the hospital 3 days ago. "Truth or dare, bro?"  
"Dude. Dare me."

Aaron grinned wickedly. Leaning forward, he muttered something in Lucas' ear. The brin slowly crept to his lips as well.

"_**The FUCK kind of Jack-ass, ball-shot, shit-headed dare is THAT? NO WAY IN HELL, BITCHES. You honestly think I'll-…"**_

Mary flinched as she walked down the hallway, not catching the last part of Brandon's rant.

"_You have to go down to the boys room-" Bea had started._

"_In nothing but your bra and underwear!" Lucy squealed._

Mary groaned, thinking back at the dare.

Brandon hissed through his teeth. Stripping off his shorts and shirt (And trying to ignore his 'friends' cat-calls,), he shuffled to the door, about to head to the girls room.

Mary sighed, raising an arm to knock on the boys' door.

And it opened.

Revealing Brandon.

Wearing nothing but a pair of striped boxers.

"Da-ba-ka-duh-!" Brandon's eye twitched as he stood in front of Mary, wearing nothing but a lace bra and underwear.

His mind was screaming something about a nosebleed…?

Brandon's hand flew to cover his nose, and his other quickly slammed the door in Mary's face.

"Ow!" A muffled squeak came from the other side of the door.

"Eek!" Brandon was frazzled. He opened the door quickly.

"I- s-sorry! You j-just came, a-and the-the dare, a-and-t-the- BRA!" He squealed.

Mary blinked.

"Smoo-ooth.." Lucas called from behind Brandon.

"Onhonhon~!"**Kudos to anyone who understands this reference** Aaron's head peered over Brandon's shoulder, followed by another loud cat-call.

"Jack-ass!" Brandon and Mary chorused.

Brandon stepped into the hallway, slamming the door to lock Aaron and Lucas inside.

He glanced at Mary, still in her underclothes.

"Well…" he cpughed. "… This is awkward."

"Just a little."

They stood for a moment, staring at the ground.

"YO~!" Hectors voice sounded, and the brunette sauntered around a couch to stand beside them. "Havin' a party~?"

"Hell no!" Mary snarled, shoving her face into his.

Green eyes blinked at her. "O-okay, t-that's cool." He shuffled away, stowing into the boys' room.

Mary turned, seeing Brandon had scooted away from her and was staring.

"What?"

"O-oh, n-nothing…" He coughed. "You seem a bit… _Tense_… *Cough* PHSYCO *cough*"

"**Pardon me**?"

"Nothin'!"

"Hey!" Aaron stuck his head into the hallway. "Hector just told me what happened."

"So?"

"Are you PMSing?"

"W-wha-?" Mary blushed. "What do you care?"  
"So, you are?"  
"!" Mary invented a new shade of red.  
"Bro, she's fertile. Make your move." Aaron lifted his eyebrows at Brandon.

"OW! Sonofabitch!" Aaron snarled as Mary slammed her fist down onto his skull.

"Good _night_, boys. This dare is over." Mary hissed, stalking down the hallway.

Brandon blinked. "You came here on a dare?"


End file.
